Just Be Friends
by ShadeHarley
Summary: If I had one wish If I had only one wish I'd ask that we be reborn eternally


**English version of Just Be Friends sung by Megurine Luka! Hope you enjoy c:(Credit for lyrics goes to YouTube user LeeandLie)**

In_ the morning light of yesterday I suddenly realized  
As I gathered up the broken shards of what use to be  
I wasn't thinking straight  
And I cut my finger by mistake  
Is this what really became of the love we once both dreamed of?_

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you had just broken up with your boyfriend of three years, Dirk Strider, the previous night. You aimlessly wandered around your now barren living room, your cheeks stained with your supposedly waterproof mascara. You bend down to pick up a shattered picture frame and sigh as a pair of bright, joyful pink eyes stare back at you from behind the broken glass. Dirk's tanned arm is snaked around her waist and his orange eyes are gleaming in the sunlight from behind his pointed shades. You sigh and trace your thumb over the picture, momentarily forgetting it's condition. You wince in sudden pain when a small shard of glass breaks the sensitive skin and crimson drops ooze out.

_I always knew the truth  
at the bottom of my shy, beating heart  
That making a choice  
wouldn't mend but tear us more apart  
Love was never my thing  
It's so confusing and it stings  
There are no words that can excuse  
all the mistakes that I've made_

You shake your head, dropping the picture frame and curling up on your plush, purple couch. Tears form in your light pink eyes and you try your hardest to blink them back, knowing that this was mostly your fault. Somehow, before you two even got together, you knew this relationship wouldn't work. You had never been the best at expressing yourself and sharing your feelings with others. All of your past relationships had failed horribly, you don't know why you thought this one would go any better. You also knew that Dirk had never been quite as infatuated with you as he had been with Jake, you knew it always had been that way and it always would be.

_The world around me  
Is decaying as your saying those words  
I am struggling but it's all that I can do.  
I remember your smile  
It was just so worthwhile  
Now it's a memory_

You gaze longingly at the broken picture at your feet as you remember the cruel words he had shouted at you last night, his voice dripping with venom. You scan over the picture, taking in every detail of a moment that you so desperately wish you could relive. When your eyes meet his smile, you feel your heart crack in two.

_No matter how I screamed out,  
only echoes answered me  
My love, you're something I cannot live without  
Your hand is no longer at the end of the red ribbon  
Nothing is left to connect the two of us anymore  
I tried so hard to hold our cracking love together  
But I crumbled and the shards fell to the floor._

You remember perhaps the worst part of the heart-wrenching argument you endured last night, when Dirk had stopped replying all together. He clenched and unclenched his fists, shaking his head and pacing the kitchen floor. You remember your empty screams, your countless apologies, how you sobbed and sobbed and promised to never mess up again. Anything to prevent him from leaving you.

_"There's nothing we can do, life is just like that, baby"  
As you said that, someone else's tears dripped down my dry cheeks_

You cringe as you remember pleading with him to tell you what had gone wrong, why he didn't want you anymore. He told you there was nothing there anymore. Tears gushed out of your wide, pained eyes. You choked out apologies in between sobs because honestly, that's all you could manage to get out. You were done arguing.

"There's nothing you can do, Rolal. It's just like that. I just, well, I just lost interest in you." He had so shamefully admitted. You didn't reply, just kept apologizing.

_In the midnight light of yesterday I suddenly realized  
Picking up the fallen petals was just so meaningless.  
Why did I never understand?  
They can only wither and turn gray in my hand.  
My world lost all its color and stopped turning long ago._

It wasn't until hours after he had gone and you were left shivering and clinging to one of your throw pillows that you realized there was no use in trying to repair your relationship. It was gone, along with the boy you had thought to be your soulmate. You then realized that when he had left you, any trace of happiness had left right with him.

_My heart beat so fast with the spring air  
blowing sweet and mild,  
I still remember the moment we met  
and how you smiled.  
Slowly quarrels began to grow.  
And we've hurt each other ever since we said hello._  
_The flowers of our hearts were concealing deadly thorns._

You weakly bring yourself to your feet, delicately picking up the cracked picture in front of you before gliding to your once-shared bedroom. You sink into your now empty queen-sized bed and begin to cry as you look the picture over once more. You remember the day well, as if it were a memory from the previous week. You remember the beautiful spring day that you two had shared together. You two had spent the whole day in town just wandering, not staying anywhere for long. You then flashback to the day you and him had met, and you feel your heart shatter just like the picture frame you still held in front of you. You remember the small fights you two always seemed to pick with each other, how he always won and you were always left feeling inferior. They had only grown worse since then.

_The rain is pouring down in my heart, _  
_I'm standing dead, _  
_I'm walking blind_  
_Because of what you said_  
_Despite all of my running, rain continues to follow, _  
_This pain is not something that I can simply swallow. _  
_Your hand is no longer at the end of the red ribbon, _  
_Nothing's left to connect the two of us anymore_

You lay flat on your back, clutching the picture to your chest as you heavily sob. The awful words rung in your ears, no matter how hard you tried to rid yourself of them they came back louder. You couldn't bring yourself to deal with this, it still seemed so unreal. This boy you had spent three years of your life devoting your time to and loving had up and left you like it was nothing. You knew that by now he most likely had had his number changed and had no intentions of getting in touch with you anytime soon.

_Goodbye, my love,  
This is the end  
Please don't watch as I cry  
I'm not sure if my heart will mend  
But I have to let go of your hand _

__After Dirk had so heartlessly told you that he didn't feel anything between you two anymore, you remember begging him to turn away as you sobbed. You didn't want him to view you as vulnerable, or weak. He reached for your hand in an attempt to console you but you jerked away, not wanting to allow yourself to melt into his embrace that you so desperately longed for.

_If I had one wish,  
If I had only one wish,  
I'd ask that we be reborn eternally  
And I'd hold your hand  
And never let go,  
I'd hold you through the night and day  
And never leave you_

_This is goodbye, baby_

You sigh, wishing you could go back to the day you and Dirk had first met. You revised your relationship mentally, noting things that you would've and wouldn't have done differently. You knew for sure that one thing you never, ever, would've even dreamed of doing, is the thing you did last night. Let him go.


End file.
